Living with the Brockman's
by A Toxic Detective x
Summary: When something terrible happens Georgia runs to the only place where she knows people will care for her.The Brockman's. They take her in and she loves them like family. What happens when she starts to fall for Jake? T for violence and language.
1. The First Meeting

**A/N This is an idea I have had in my head for ages and I finally managed to get it out. Please be aware that this is an extraodinary length for me and others may not be this long! If you are waiting on my Doctor Who fic I needed to get this out before I could think about an adventure and if you arent please check it out, Anyways this is set late series 1 so Jake is 12, Ben is 9 and Karen is 6. Allonsy... oops sorry wrong show. On with the STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – The First Meeting<p>

OC POV

It was my mother's friend's wedding and I was being forced to go. I hated weddings, I always have, there are hardly any kids my age and I really don't want, or need, to talk to them. The wedding was boring, as most are, unless of course they're held somewhere ridiculous like on the moon. Oops my mind is running away again, it always is, I'm an aspiring writer you see, it always happens. My mum really believes in me but my dad doesn't though he doesn't really believe in anything anymore. Anyway the wedding dragged on and on and by the end I was starving, that's another thing about me I always eat and I stay thin. I'm getting off track here, anyways when we were on our way to the reception the satnav got us lost, again. Dad started shouting and swearing at it like there was no tomorrow, this side of dad scared me and it seemed to be getting worse, usually this would only show after a few pints but he hadn't had anything to drink today.

When we eventually made it to the reception I was starving so after I said hello to the happy couple I went straight to the snack table. I grabbed one of the small paper plates and put some crisps, sausage rolls and salad on it. I didn't have much as this wasn't the proper meal just nibbles. I took my plate and went and sat in a corner. As I sat down I accidently hit my left wrist on a corner of the wall that was sticking out, it hit the bruise I had hidden with my cardigan and I winced with pain, almost dropping my plate in the process. I managed to keep hold of the plate and I began eating.

When I had finished I put the paper plate in the bin and went and sat back in the corner. I started to dream about the plot for my next story when a little girl with messy blond curls came over and sat next to me. She seemed quite quiet and shy, until she started to talk to me!

"Why are you sitting over here when everyone else is over there" she asked, pointing to where everyone was congregated.  
>"Well, I don't really like being a part of a big crowd." I replied.<br>"Why?" she asked me. This was sensitive subject so I only told her the gist of it.  
>"When I was your age, maybe a bit younger, my family went out shopping after Christmas when everywhere is packed and because of the big crowds I got separated from my family and I couldn't find them, it scarred me for life."<br>"Where's the scar then?" She asked.  
>"The what?" I asked her, confused.<br>"Well you said it scarred you for life so where's the scar?"  
>"It's an expression...umm...what's your name?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.<br>"Karen." She replied as if it were obvious.

Jake's POV

Mum and Dad were searching for Karen and Ben as they had gone wandering off, again, and as always I was asked to help. I looked over to one of the corners of the hall where the reception was being held and saw Karen harassing, sorry talking to a girl who looked about my age with shoulder length brown hair. When the spotlight flashed over her hair you could see that it was gently tinted red. She seemed to be trying to deal with Karen, more successfully than most people out of my family can. I guessed I should go get Karen. I walked over to apologise and drag Karen away.

"I'm so sorry about my sister she is just really annoying!" I said as I reached her.  
>"Its fine really, she was just telling me about her two brothers and some embarrassing stories about them." She said shyly, I blushed bright red thinking of the material Karen could use to embarrass me.<br>"Yeah Jake, why do you have to ruin everything?" Karen half-shouted at me.  
>"Karen I do not ruin everything, that's Ben!"The girl giggled at what I said, I looked over at her and she blushed, I went back to talking to Karen "Karen, mum and dad are looking for you. They're looking for Ben too, so let's go find him then we will find Mum and Dad." I wandered off to go find Ben since if he was left alone for too long then he might harm someone, physically or mentally.<p>

OC POV

Jake and Karen wandered off to go find Ben and I was by myself, after about 10 minutes I got up to try and find my family and our table. There was 8 to a table and when I found the table with my name on I saw that Jake, Karen and who I assumed was Ben were already sitting there. Due to the seating plan I was sitting next to Jake.  
>"Did you manage to find Ben then?" I asked him.<br>"Yeah" He said, then under his breath almost inaudible, "Unfortunately!"  
>I laughed quietly and realisation dawned on him. "Oh, did you hear that?" He asked.<br>"Yeah, I did." I replied.  
>"Anyway, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I shook my head and he continued "Be thankful!"<br>"Oh, I don't know if it'd be so bad. Karen is quite sweet, granted she is talkative but I guess that's because I don't live with her."  
>"Karen isn't usually sweet to people out of the family though to be honest she isn't really sweet to us either." He smiled. He was funny and though he made it not seem so I could tell he really cared for his siblings, call it a writer's intuition! Soon our parents joined us and then there were introductions, Jake told me his parents were called Pete and Sue Brockman; I told him my Dad was called Harry and my Mum was called Anna.<br>"I know your parents names but I still don't know what yours is, what is your name?" He asked.  
>"Georgia Martin" I told him. Once the formalities were over with our parents started chatting, Dad seemed in a good mood which was great because these were rare.<p>

Later on whilst we were having our meal I reached for my drink and my cardigan rode up my left arm and because Jake was sitting on my left he could see the hand shaped bruise on my left wrist. I quickly took my left arm back but he was quick and grabbed my arm.  
>"What's this?" He asked.<br>"Nothing" I replied, snatching my hand back and pulled my cardigan over the bruise.  
>"It looked like a hand." He said, Dad looked over at us, if looks could kill me and Jake would both be dead.<br>"Jake drop it, it's nothing." I muttered. He didn't seem satisfied but he didn't say anything more, Dad stopped staring at us and went back to talking to Pete and Sue. Nobody seemed to notice the moment that just went on so I breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
>During dessert Jake was telling me about the time that his family had taken a trip to Longleat Zoo and I was cracking up when he told me about how Ben just had to have a monkey. Once dessert was over the really drunk adults started to get up and dance including Pete and Sue. Eventually I got the courage to get up and dance but I stayed to the edge of the crowd, still scared of big crowds. A couple of songs in and Jake was the only person left sitting down so I grabbed him and forced him to dance. From the couple of hours I had spent in Jake's company I learnt that this was a very un-Jake thing for him to do but he did it anyway. After a few fast beat songs a slow song came on so Jake and I went and sat back down. We downed a few lemonades trying to get our breath back. I looked over to where Ben and Karen and both had been dancing a few moments ago to see that they had disappeared.<br>"Um, Jake." I said.  
>"Yeah" He said, panting and out of breath.<br>"Where are Ben and Karen?" I asked him.  
>"Oh crap! Where could they have gone?" He exclaimed. Then I felt something grab my leg. I screamed and Jake jumped, unsurprisingly since I had just screamed in his ear. I looked under the table and saw that Ben and Karen were laughing their heads off. Jake looked under the table and saw Ben and Karen; we looked at each other and agreed on our plan silently, though we could've been shouting it and they wouldn't have noticed. He silently mouthed 3 2 1 go and we grabbed them and pulled them out from under the table. Jake put Ben in a headlock and I tickled Karen relentlessly. Eventually we let them go and they ran back to the dance floor. I laughed and laughed, when I finally got my breath I said "God I haven't laughed like that in like forever!"<br>"Well I get this everyday in my house, my life is like a comedy programme!" He said. That comment made me laugh even more.  
>"With Ben and Karen as younger siblings I bet it is!" I said through my laughter.<p>

Once we had calmed down everyone started to go back to they're tables. Only the happy couple were left, dancing in their own little world. Jake and I exchanged numbers and I found out that we only lived a miles away from each other. We left the reception the same time as the Brockman's so I said bye to Jake, Karen and Ben and their parents in the car park before walking to our car and getting in.  
>"Did you make friends?" my Mum asked me.<br>"Yeah, at least I think so." I replied from the back of the car.  
>"That's good!" Mum said enthusiastically. Dad got into the car, without the satnav this time, and we drove home. When I arrived home I went straight upstairs to get changed into my pyjamas and wash my teeth and my face and brush my hair. I put the dress I had been wearing on a hanger and put it at the back of my wardrobe, never to be worn again. I got into bed, turned off the light and went straight to sleep.<p>

Jake's POV

Once I had said goodbye to Georgia in the car park my whole family clambered into our car and Ben started to tease me relentlessly about her.  
>"Are you thinking about Georgia?" He said over and over. Eventually I snapped "Just shut up Ben" I said angrily at him. I would've shouted but Karen was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. Ben was right though I was thinking about her and the hand shaped bruise on her left wrist, I decided I would talk to my Mum and Dad about it the next day. It was extremely late when we got home but luckily it was the summer holidays so everyone could sleep in the next day. Dad parked the car and carried Karen into the house and into her bedroom then came back down and asked Mum to put her to bed while he dealt with Ben, I just headed straight up to my room, I changed, brushed my teeth then went to go get a glass of water as for some reason I felt really thirsty. Just as I was about to open the kitchen door I heard my Mum and Dad talking about me, I opened the door and said "Hey, is everything okay?"<br>"Yeah, everything's fine Jakester. Did you make a new friend at the wedding today?" my Dad asked.  
>"Yeah, her names Georgia, the one we sat at the table with." I replied.<br>"Karen kept talking about her too; I think she likes her too!" Mum said.  
>"That's good." I said and I went back out the kitchen and up to my bedroom without another word. I was tired and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Did you like it? Please tell me in a review if I should continue because I have a great idea for where this is going!  
>Later<br>A Toxic Detective x**


	2. The Rain

**A/N In the last chapter I wrote that they lived a few miles away I meant to put minutes! Anyway, please enjoy the STORY!**

* * *

><p>Jake and I had been exchanging texts, talking on the phone and me visiting his house for about a week. Jake's family were like family to me and I enjoyed being with them and I think they liked me too. I didn't really want him to come to my house especially if Dad was around, you can never tell with him. At the end of the first week, the awful thing happened; Dad came home drunker than before, rambling about something that sounded like, "What a traitorous bitch!" I escaped up to my room as I always do when Dad does this. I settled down to read a book, Mum and Dad started to argue so I put my headphones on and turned Taylor Swift on. I had just about finished when I heard a feminine scream and then a loud sound that sounded awfully like metal hitting something, hard.<p>

I ran downstairs to check on what was occurring, as I entered the kitchen I saw my Mum unconscious on the floor, blood trickling from her head. I ran to check on her, no life signs, she was already dead. Tears flowed from my eyes and I heard the living room door open. It was Dad. He had killed Mum. He looked at me, he was drunk. Very drunk. He leapt toward me, he was fast but I was faster, I ran out the kitchen into the hall. Unfortunately I missed the fact that someone, probably me, had left a bag in the middle of the hall. I tripped over and my ankle seared with pain _Great, now I have to run with this _I thought. I trudged through the pain and grabbed a set of keys and sprinted out the door as fast as I could with my ankle. The first thing I noticed when I was outside was that it was raining heavily.

I locked the front door and sprinted up our drive. I thought _Where on Earth am I safe now? _Then it came to me _The Brockman's!_ I ran and ran I crossed many roads and sprinted the lengths of many pavements until I reached his house. By the time I got there I was soaked through and freezing, I hadn't had time to grab a coat and I was only wearing a thin t-shirt and ¾ length tracksuit bottoms. I knew that it was some ungodly hour but I needed them, I needed Jake. I limped up the front path, my ankle now hurting more than ever. I knocked and knocked on the front door until I heard the comforting voice of Sue, who shouted "Alright, Alllright! I'm COMING!" I stopped knocking, I breathed heavily. The door opened I just managed to say "My Dad, he...got...My...Mum...Dead" before the cold and pain overtook me and I blacked out.

Sue's POV

I awoke to a loud knocking on the door, I tried to force Pete to go get it but he pretended to be asleep so I got up, put on a dressing gown, the knocking continued. As I walked down the stairs I shouted "Alright, Alllright! I'm COMING!" I got to the door and opened it, outside stood Jake's friend Georgia, soaked through and freezing, she only managed to say "My Dad, he...got...my...Mum...Dead" before she fainted. I managed to stop her falling to the floor and I grabbed her under the arms and dragged her inside. I shut the door; I bent down to check on her. She seemed fine apart from the fact her ankle looked broken and she was freezing. I ran into the living room and grabbed a couple of blankets I returned to the hall and wrapped the blankets around her. I wasn't nearly strong enough to carry her. I had to wake Pete up to get him to carry her. I walked past Jake's door and wondered if I should wake him up; I decided I would once Pete had carried her up to the spare room.

I entered our bedroom and shook him with a certain urgency that hopefully he would detect. He did and he shot up "What's wrong, is it Karen, oh no Ben hasn't taken an experiment to far has he?"  
>"No it's nothing to do with <em>our <em>kids. Its Jake's friend Georgia, she's lying on the hall floor, unconscious." I told him.  
>"Oh God." He got out of bed, got his dressing gown on and went down the stairs, I followed hesitating at Jake's door but continuing down the stairs. Pete lifted Georgia up, her body limp, and carried her into the living room.<br>"I will call an ambulance and the police." I said, rushing out into the hall. I picked the phone up out of its cradle and dialled 9-9-9. When I had finished on the phone I heard the sound of footsteps at the top of the stairs I looked up the stairs and saw my three children, the two youngest looking tired and weary eyed but curious whereas my oldest looked at me with worry and asked me "What's going on?"  
>"Well Jake, you know your friend Georgia..." I began.<br>"What is it, is she hurt?" He asked, his voice cracking over worry for his friend.  
>"What, Georgia is hurt?" Karen asked, she looked on the verge of tears. I didn't know how but Karen had suddenly become so attached to Georgia.<br>"Well yes." I said. Jake ran down the stairs so quickly he made me jump. He reached the bottom of the stairs and he rushed into the living room. Ben and Karen followed slightly slower than Jake. When they reached the bottom I enveloped them in a big hug. I grabbed their hands and walked into the living room. Georgia was still unconscious but she looked a little warmer Jake had his hands on her face. "Mum, why is she so cold?" he asked, standing up.  
>"She knocked on the door about five minutes ago wearing only a small t-shirt and small tracksuit bottoms, she managed to say something then she fainted, of what I presume was a mixture of pain and the cold." I explained "The ambulance is on its way." I said trying to perk everyone up a bit but I failed miserably, everyone was still worried.<br>"Mum what did she say?" Jake asked me.  
>"She said that her Dad had killed her Mum." I whispered so the little ones wouldn't hear.<br>"What?" He shouted. The ambulance arrived after what seemed an age and they put Georgia on a gurney and carried her out to the ambulance. "Take the kids to the hospital; I am going to go in the ambulance." I followed the paramedics out and got in the ambulance with Georgia and it drove off very fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I would like to thank all those who reviewed chapter 1 this chapter is for you, rockerchick511, Crazy4Quinn, zl145, normal girl and sparklebean! Hope You enjoy this chapter! And I also Hope You Review!**


	3. The Dishes

**A/N Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, here is the next chapter. I am sorry this is later than I expected to put it up but I havent been very well since Thursday! Anyway HERE IS CHAPTER 3 **

* * *

><p>Pete's POV<p>

"Come on kids let's get changed then we will drive to the hospital."I said. Jake rushed upstairs and into his bedroom, Karen followed directly behind him and Ben wandered up slower than the others. I went and got changed and when I came back downstairs Jake and Karen were already changed and sitting on the couch in the living room "Come on Ben, HURRY UP!" I heard his thudding footsteps coming down the stairs. As soon as he reached the hall Jake ran outside and we all followed behind, I locked the door and unlocked the car. We all piled in and I drove to the hospital that we normally take Ben to.

Jake's POV

The whole way to the hospital I was worried sick about Georgia, I should've known something was up when I saw that bruise on her wrist, why didn't I talk to my parents about it, I could've prevented this. In the car I could tell that Karen was near to tears, she was worried too. When we finally reached the hospital the four of us rushed into the waiting room to see Mum sitting anxiously on one of the uncomfortable chairs "Any news?" I asked.  
>"The doctor said that she will probably be fine, they have strapped her ankle and she has hypothermia" I must have looked worried because she continued with "Which isn't serious, so they are doing a final check and they are going to put her on a drip in a private room then we should be able to see her."<br>"So is she going to be okay?" Karen asked.  
>"Yes, we should be able to see her soon." Mum replied. Just then the doctor came into the waiting room.<br>"Georgia Jenna Martin?" he asked, though I don't know why he did because we were the only people in the waiting room. All five of us rushed to him "Whoa okay, she is going to be fine we have strapped up her ankle and put her on a drip for the hypothermia. I'm afraid only three people at a time are allowed to see her." He said.  
>"Right so, Sue you, Karen and Jake go and see her and I will wait out here with Ben" Dad said. So Karen, Mum and I followed the doctor into Georgia's room.<p>

Georgia's POV

When I woke up all I saw was white, then my eyes focused and I saw three figures sitting by my bed, which by the way was also very white. "Where am I?" I asked.  
>"You are in hospital; do you know who we are?" The tallest figure said. My eyes began to get used to the bright lights and I saw Sue, Jake and Karen by my bed.<br>"Yes, you are Karen," I continued, pointing at Karen who smiled "you're Jake and you're Sue." I finished, pointing at them in succession. They both smiled.  
>"Have they got my Dad?" I asked Sue.<br>"Not quite yet, the police said that they went to your house, they found your Mother's body but he is missing."She replied. I started to cry.  
>"What if he comes after me" I said sobbing. I don't think Karen quite understood what was going on but she climbed onto my bed and gave me a hug all the same, luckily she avoided my broken ankle. "Thanks Karen, I feel better now." She got off my bed with a look of satisfactory on her face.<br>"I'm sure he won't come after you." Sue said.  
>"Well where am I going to stay once I get out of this place?" I was starting to get stressed and Sue could tell.<br>"I think you better get some rest now, we can talk about your options later." Sue suggested.  
>"Okay. I guess I will see you later then." I yawned.<br>"Yeah. Definitely!" Jake smiled at me and I smiled back before falling back asleep.

Jake's POV

We walked out of Georgia's room and out into the waiting room. Dad and Ben came up to us and asked Mum "Is she okay?"  
>Mum replied "Yes she is going to be fine, but she has nowhere to go."<br>"Couldn't she stay with us?" Karen asked and for once Ben and I agreed with her.  
>"Yeah, Mum we have a spare room!" I pleaded.<br>"I will go and ask one of the doctors about the legal options." Dad said and he walked off to the reception desk. It was a tiring wait for Dad to come back and by the time he did Karen and Ben were asleep and Mum and I were almost asleep but we both woke up as soon as he reached us. "Well apparently as long as we contact Social Services she should be able to live with us!" This was great news I couldn't wait to tell Georgia.  
>"Can we go and see if Georgia is awake and tell her?" I asked.<br>I'm sure that would be great." Mum said. This time all of us went when we got to Georgia's room, we found her sitting up watching TV.

"Hey!" She said a lot more awake than before.  
>"We have some great news for you." Karen said. She turned the TV off and looked over at the five of us.<br>"You can live with us!" I said. The look on her face was priceless, she was so happy I thought she was going to burst.  
>"That is so great! When do I get out of here?" She asked, still beaming.<br>"Well when I was at reception they said you would be released in a couple of days." My Dad said.  
>"Phew, I don't have to be blinded by white for much longer then!" She joked. We all laughed quietly, we all stayed with Georgia chatting and laughing until the nurses chucked us out saying that Georgia needed rest. We were all exhausted as it was now about seven in the morning and we had been up since around midnight. We all headed back in our car. When we got home we all collapsed in our beds, exhausted.<p>

* * *

><p>Georgia's POV<p>

Over the next couple of days the Brockman's kept visiting me and when the day finally came when I could leave Sue came to pick me up and after sorting out all the paper work we got into her car and I was suddenly headed into my new, Dad-free life. Sue and I chatted on the way home; she said that the police had dropped off some of my stuff, clothes and the like. Sue was similar but different compared to my Mum, she was very caring but she wasn't shy and she had a lot of confidence. It wasn't that long of a drive to my new home. It was now official because Sue and Pete had talked to Social Services and I was allowed to live with them. When we got home Sue took me to my new room, it was quite small and was the only place in the house that didn't look like it had been hit with a bomb, not for long though. When I had packed some of the things the police had dropped off, which included my iPod (THANK GOD), tea was ready. Jake came up to get me and we headed back down to the kitchen.  
>"What have we got?" I asked Sue.<br>"Fish and chips!" She replied, smiling.  
>"Great, my favourite." I said. Pete called for Ben and Karen and they came running. Ben, Karen and I sat along the bench against the wall, Jake sat in the chair next to me at the end of the table, Sue and Pete sat opposite me and Karen and Ben. It was one of the best fish and chips I had had for a long time. When everyone was finished I stood up, walked over to the bin, scraped the remainder of my meal in it, put the dish in the sink and went and sat back down, they were all staring at me with open mouths."What?" I asked innocently.<br>"You cleared up?" Sue said, shocked.  
>"Yeah, I did, is that a problem?" I questioned.<br>"It isn't a problem it is just a rarity in this house." She said. So that is why they were all staring at me, this obviously was always left for Sue to clean up. Jake, Karen, Ben and I got down from the table and went through to the living room, before going through the door I told Pete and Sue "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you! I don't know what I would do without you!" Then I went through the door leaving Pete and Sue looking astonished at my politeness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you think? Please leave a review and tell me! See you guys later!**


End file.
